Idées poterrienne
by Arrion
Summary: Quelques OS, écrits au gré de défis, tous dans l'univers d'HP bien sûr.
1. Un potion peu banale

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Concombre. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

**~oOo~**

**Une potion peu banale** **:**

« Alors, voyons voir … trois salamandres séchées, de la bave de crapaud, une pincée de poudre de perlimpinpin, deux pétales de tulipes et … un concombre ? Depuis quand y-a-t'il du concombre dans les potions sorcières ?

Et bien vous voyez monsieur, cette potion a été inventée très récemment, donc elle emploie des produits relativement nouveaux. Avant l'apparition de ce légume sur nos étals peu de gens le connaissait, personne n'avait donc eu l'idée d'en utilisé. Mais justement, Mr Badcok est reconnu pour ses … innovations et son utilisation d'ingrédients peu conventionnels. »

Le vendeur se tut, ne sachant plus quels arguments ajouter pour défendre le livre.

« Cet argumentaire se tient. Mais tout de même, un concombre ? J'ai du mal à imaginer ce qu'il apporte quand aux propriétés magique de la potion.

Et bien, heu, je crois que pour ce cas précis … Vu le but de la potion … Je crois que l'auteur avait des pratiques hum, dirons-nous particulière … Enfin je pense que vous voyer ce dont je veux parler … »

Le vendeur, tout rouge, espérait de tout cœur que son client comprendrait le sous-entendu tout seul et ne lui demanderait pas de développer. Heureusement pour lui, ses vœux furent exaucés. Son client soupira :

« Oui, je vois tout à fait le raisonnement qui l'a conduit à mettre du concombre dans cette potion là ! Mais ça ne m'encourage pas à croire en son sérieux et donc à acheter ce livre. J'ai bien fait de vouloir vérifier son intérêt.»

Le vendeur le regardait impassible, il crut donc utile de préciser :

« Simplement vérifier la manière dont la préparation d'une potion connue est écrite peut éviter bien des désillusions. Il soupira de nouveau. Du concombre, vraiment, ces jeunes chercheurs ne savent plus quoi inventer pour se distinguer des autres. »

Il reposa le livre sur l'étagère, tandis que le vendeur lutait pour reprendre ses esprits. Il y parvint suffisamment pour répondre :

« Et bien monsieur, je suis désolée que ce produit ne vous satisfasse pas. Je peux vous proposer d'autre publication sur le même thème si vous le souhaitez.

Non, merci, ce n'est pas indispensable. J'étais plus curieux qu'autre chose de savoir ce que ce Mr … Badcok valait. Je dois dire que la réponse se résume à pas grand-chose ! Au revoir Monsieur. »

Le vendeur acquiesça lentement, un peu perdu, en regardant son client sortir de la boutique. Quelques instants plus tard, son collègue l'interpella :

« Mickaël ? Ouh ouh Mickaël, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es planté là depuis au moins 5 mn. Il y a un problème ? »

Ledit Mickaël se tourna vers son collègue inquiet, et lui posa une seule question : « Tu te serais douté que Maugrey Fol'Oeil connaissait la préparation d'une potion aphrodisiaque et euh… stimulante, par cœur toi ? »

**~oOo~**

_J'avoue que le thème concombre ne m'a pas beaucoup inspiré, et que je ne suis même pas satisfaite de la fin. J'aurais au moins voulu faire quelque chose de drôle. J'espère que vous ne vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyé. Le lancer de tomates, pardon, de concombre, est accepté dans les reviews._


	2. Anniversaire

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Anniversaire. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. _

**Le cadeau parfait**

James Potter se promenait dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, et étrangement il était seul. Il avait refusé que ses amis l'accompagnent dans cette escapade, il savait déjà qu'il ne les supporterait pas. De toute façon, il pouvait presque réciter à leur place ce qu'ils lui conseilleraient.

Sirius lui dirait : "Des sous-vêtements sexys, ce serait génial ! Les filles adorent les vêtements, et en plus, tu en profiteras aussi ! C'est que du bonus mon pote !" Du bonus tu parles, il se ferait arracher la tête oui ! On n'offre pas des sous-vêtements sexys pour un premier anniversaire, … pour le deuxième éventuellement, mais pour le premier, il lui fallait quelque chose de plus galant.

Remus, toujours prudent, lui conseillerais un livre sur tel ou telle potion. Un livre, mais quelle idée ! Des livres, elle s'en achète toute seule, et ce n'est pas très personnel comme cadeau. Et James voulait un cadeau très personnel, qui soit vraiment elle.

Et Peter … que dirait Peter ? Sans doute des fleurs, ou un bijou, pour ne pas prendre de risque. Il parait que ces présents plaisent toujours. Mais pour James, un cadeau qui lui plairait, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait un cadeau dont elle serait folle, qu'elle adorerait, qu'elle chérirait toute sa vie. Parce qu'il était évident que leur histoire durerait au moins aussi longtemps.

James continua à arpenter le village, visitant chaque échoppe, s'arrêtant devant chaque vitrine, examinant le moindre objet présent sur ces étagères. Il secoua la tête devant les étales de bondon, grimaça devant les bijoux, se détourna des hiboux. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, il se souvint d'un objet qu'il avait vu en déambulant, mais auquel il n'avait pas vraiment accordé de l'attention. Evidemment, comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ! C'était ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Il se précipita dans le magasin, se saisit de l'objet, et haleta, essoufflé par sa course : "Je voudrais … ça ! … Il me faut … un très très joli… paquet cadeau." Le marchant se saisit de l'objet, l'empaqueta en souriant. "C'est pour une amie ?" demanda-t-il. James avait suffisamment repris son souffle pour lui répondre presque calmement : "Oui, c'est pour son anniversaire". Il attendit avec le peu de patience qu'il avait réussi à rassembler que le paquet soit prêt. Puis il s'empressa de payer, et rentra à Poudlard en courant.

Arrivé dans le dortoir sans encombre, il s'empressa de chercher une cachette au précieux objet. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit y touche avant qu'il ne l'offre à sa dulcinée. Il fallait que tout soit parfait pour cette occasion.

Le samedi suivant, Lily Evans eu la surprise d'être réveillée par de baisers aussi légers qu'un papillon. Elle ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, pour découvrir le sourire radieux de son amoureux. Un peu étonnée, elle s'assit dans son lit. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire le moindre mot, James s'écria "Bon anniversaire ma chérie ! Je voulais être le premier à te le souhaiter, et surtout à te donner ton cadeau" Il lui mit aussitôt un paquet dans les mains. " Euh… Merci James, c'est vraiment adorable, mais mon anniversaire, c'est dans un mois !"

_Merci de votre indulgence, ceci est mon premier one-shot. Des commentaires pour m'aider à progresser sont les bienvenus._


	3. Des sorciers sur roues

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Vélo. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

**~oOo~**

**Des sorciers sur roue**

Ronald Weasley regardait le drôle d'engin que sa femme avait tenu à offrir à leur fille Rose pour son cinquième anniversaire. Elle appelait ça un vélo. Elle lui avait soutenu que c'était très agréable à pratiquer, que leur fille adorerait en faire avec ses amis, et que tous les petits moldus faisait du vélo. Il avait céder assez rapidement, sachant très bien reconnaitre quand sa femme avait décidé quelque chose et n'en démordrait pas. Alors autant éviter de lon argumentaire inutile, et accepter au plus vite.

Mais Ron ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt de ce mode de transport. Il lui semblait terriblement difficile de pouvoir tenir en équilibre sur ces deux roues. Rose allait forcément tomber, se faire mal, et il ne voulait pas que sa fille chérie soufre. En plus, Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait pédaler pour avancer. Au moins, un balai vole tout seul lui, il n'y a pas besoin de le pousser.

Pourtant, les moldus étaient capables de se déplacer sans effort avec leurs voitures. Alors pourquoi garder le vélo comme moyen de se déplacer, puisque c'est fatiguant ? Pas vraiment compréhensible.

A moins que ce soit à cause des embouteillages. Il avait été marqué par l'encombrement des rues par les voitures aux heures de pointe. Il pouvait comprendre que certain prenne le vélo pour se faufiler plus facilement dans la circulation. Mais ça devait être aussi bien dangereux, si les automobilistes ne faisaient pas plus attention aux cyclistes qu'aux piétons.

Suite à cette réflexion, Ronald Weasley se jura qu'il ne laisserait jamais sa fille conduire dans une ville moldue. Dans le jardin, dans les chemins du village, mais en ville, jamais.

**~oOo~**

Quelques années plus tard, toute la famille s'était mise au vélo. Devant le plaisir que prenait sa fille, son père avait voulu essayer. Les débuts avaient été difficile, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner devant sa fille, alors il avait persévéré. Aujourd'hui, il métrisait parfaitement l'étrange appareil. Et non il n'avait pas appris pour surveiller sa fille à tout instant.

Ensuite, Hugo avait été assez grand pour apprendre à son tour, et Hermione en avait profité pour se racheter un vélo à son tour. Régulièrement, toute la famille partait en ballade dans la campagne anglaise.

**~oOo~**

Encore quelques années plus tard, Ronald Weasley utilisait le vélo pour se déplacer dans le monde moldu. Il n'avait pas voulu passer le permis de conduire, et un vélo était autrement plus rapide qu'un piéton. Il bénissait les moldus qui n'avaient pas abandonné ce moyen de transport. Parfois, il songeait même à faire des courses.

Et lorsque sa route croisa celle d'un bus londonien, il bénit une autre invention moldu : le casque de protection. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pester des années contre les méthodes de conduite de chauffeurs de bus !

**~oOo~**

_Voila, j'ai essayé de finir de manière inattendue. Je tiens à préciser que je prône le port du casque à vélo, surtout que j'ai moi-même été victime d'un accident de la circulation à vélo. Le casque, c'est pas obligatoire, c'est juste indispensable._


	4. Une histoire de guirlande

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Guirlande. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

**~oOo~**

**Une histoire de guirlande**

Blaise Zabini descendait le chemin de Traverse d'un pas énergique, agacé par ce qu'il voyait. Partout ce n'était que décoration de Noël : boules scintillantes, branches de sapin ou de houx, père Noël souriant, angelot, et pire que tout, guirlandes ! Il y en avait absolument partout, et à toute les sauces. Rouge, verte, bien sur, mais aussi bleu, jaune, orange, argentée, dorée, violette, rose, elles étaient lumineuses ou non. Certaines avaient même des formes, comme celles-ci avec ces petits bonhommes souriant. Il y en avait partout, le long des coins de mur, des façades, des bordures de toit. Elles n'étaient pas toujours disposées avec goût. L'ensemble était surchargé.

Il accéléra encore son rythme de marche. Il était en colère contre tout ces gens stupides qui voulait faire croire que Noël était une période de fête, où tout le monde était heureux. Et surtout, il était en colère contre lui-même de leur en vouloir. Ce n'était pas leur faute si il était malheureux à Noël. Et arracher toutes les guirlandes du chemin de Traverse ne changerait rien au problème. Il n'était qu'un imbécile orgueilleux, et son orgueil rendait tout le monde triste, lui compris.

Il fallait qu'il agisse et vite. S'il restait plus longtemps dans cet état, l'histoire finirait mal. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Il pourrait rentrer à la maison au lieu d'être là à jeter des regards noirs à tous les passants. Mais pour que ses excuses soient acceptées, il allait falloir sortir le grand jeu.

Une heure plus tard, il frappait à la porte de sa maison. Les quelques instants qu'il attendit avant que sa femme ouvre la porte lui parurent une éternité. Et lorsqu'elle apparut, il guetta avec appréhension sa réaction. Tout d'abord, elle se figea, stupéfaite devant le spectacle qu'offrait son mari. Puis elle explosa de rire. Blaise jugea sa réaction favorable, et commença son discours.

« Mon amour, je suis désolé. Vraiment, je ne suis qu'un imbécile impardonnable, un vrai cretin, mais je t'en supplie il faut que tu me pardonnes. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, j'ai besoin de te voir à tous les instants, s'il te plait, ne me rejette pas, je t'aime, je veux rentrer à la maison.

Mon amour, je suis vraiment touchée par cette déclaration. Moi aussi je t'adore. Non pas que j'apprécie ta déclaration et ta tenue est vraiment drôle, mais tu sais, je me serais contentée de simple excuse. Notre dispute n'était pas si grave. Nous n'allons pas nous séparer pour une divergence d'opinion sur les décorations de Noël.

Pas si grave ? Tu m'as quand même jeté dehors, s'indigna Blaise.

Oui, enfin bon, je ne t'ais pas donné tes affaires, alors tout va bien. Mais je trouve ta tenue sexy !

Sexy ? Tu as des goût définitivement étranges ma chérie. Mais je garde te remarque en mémoire»

Blaise, pour se faire pardonner ses propos sur les guirlandes moldues, s'en était entièrement revêtus. Comme il était visiblement pardonné, il s'avança et embrassa enfin sa fin dans un soupire de contentement.

Finalement, les guirlandes, ce n'était pas si horrible …

**~oOo~**

_J'avoue avoir très peu inspirée par ce thème, et je ne trouve absolument pas intéressant ce que je viens d'écrire. Mais j'espère que vous vous serez moins ennuyé à lire cet OS que moi à l'écrire. Donc les reviews négatives sont encore plus acceptées que d'habitude._


	5. Un nouveau foyer

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la huitième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème foyer. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

**~oOo~**

**Un nouveau foyer**

Il était perdu, n'avait plus aucun repère. Rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il connaissait, ou même avait pu connaitre. Tout était balayé par la tempête de neige, on ne voyait pas le bout de son nez. Le vent glacial vous attaquait comme une furie, vous attaquant de ses lames impitoyables. Il ne trouvait aucun abri où se cacher, pas le moindre recoin pour s'abriter. Il essayait bien de se tenir le plus près du sol pour échapper au vent, mais alors c'était la neige qui s'insinuait de toute part.

Il pesta contre lui-même. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'éloigner autant par ce temps ? La curiosité tue le chat parait-il. Voilà qui allait pouvoir être vérifié ce soir s'il ne trouvait pas bientôt un abri. Mais soudain, il buta contre quelque chose.

Ce quelque chose était bien trop plat et droit pour être l'œuvre de la nature. Il semblait même presque chaud. Peut-être …. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était un mur, et voilà des marches, et ceci ressemblait fort à une porte !

Il avait trouvé un moyen de survivre à cette tempête hivernale, mais maintenant, il devait réussir à rentrer, et ce n'était pas joué d'avance avec ce vent qui hurlait. Soudain, il repéra une fenêtre à coté de la porte. Désespéré, il grimpa sur le rebord et se colla à la vitre. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un passerait devant cette fenêtre, le remarquerait et aurait l'idée de la faire rentrer avant qu'il ne meure de froid. Bon, c'était beaucoup de condition nécessaire, mais tout n'était pas perdu.

D'ailleurs, il lui sembla apercevoir une silhouette approcher. Il pensa très fort « vois-moi, vois-moi, s'il-te-plait, vois-moi !». La suggestion sembla marcher, puisque la silhouette se dirigea vers la fenêtre avec une exclamation de surprise. Puis elle ajouté quelque chose qui devait être du style « Oh pauvre petit, que fais-tu dehors par ce froid ? Viens vite, je vais te faire rentrer ! » Enfin il supposa, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien entendre de derrière la vitre, avec le vent qui hurlait dans ses oreilles. Mais il ne devait pas être loin de la vérité puisqu'elle venait d'ouvrir cette maudite fenêtre entre lui et la chaleur.

Il n'hésita pas un instant et sauta à l'intérieur de la maison. Il s'ébroua avec vigueur. Comme il faisait bon ici ! Plus de vent, encore moins de neige, et surtout, surtout, une douce chaleur oh combien bienvenue après ces heures difficiles dans la tempête. Alors qu'il croyait être au comble du bonheur, il entendit la voix de sa sauveuse, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une femme, lui proposer de venir à la cuisine manger un petit quelque chose, car il semblait mort de faim. Et il l'était effectivement, il lui semblait ne rien avoir mangé depuis une éternité.

Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Pour la première fois de sa courte existence, on ne le chassait pas mais on le faisait rentrer dans la maison, et on lui proposait même à manger ! Son hôtesse venait en effet de lui déposer un bol rempli de délice juste devant lui. Il crut qu'il allait défaillir, mais il se contenta de se jeter dessus sans plus de cérémonie, et d'avaler d'une traite ce qu'on lui proposait. Loin de s'offusquer de sa gloutonnerie, son hôtesse souriait, et commentait « eh bien mon grand, tu en avais bien besoin ! Tu m'as l'air d'avoir subi des coups dur. Tu pourras rester ici tant que tu voudras, la maison est souvent vide maintenant. Mes enfants sont tous des adultes. » Une nouvelle fois, il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il pouvait rester ?

Plus tard, allongé devant le feu, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. Un homme venait d'entrer.

« Bonsoir chérie, je suis enfin rentré ! Tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ?

Oh, je l'ai trouvé à la fenêtre, il était perdu, transis de froid, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors ! Et il est adorable, on pourrait le garder !

Pourquoi pas ? Je ne pense pas qu'il nous dérange beaucoup, et il est mignon. » Il se pencha vers leur invité impromptu et lui caressa la tête. « Bienvenu chez les Weasley mon grand. J'espère que tu aimeras ton nouveau foyer ! »

Et c'est comme ça que Molly et Arthur Weasley adoptèrent un chat.

**~oOo~**

_J'espère que j'ais réussi à maintenir le suspense le plus longtemps possible sans vous lasser. Merci de reviewer !_


	6. Un bon stimulant

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Stimulant. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

**~oOo~**

**Un bon stimulant**

Neville Londubat soupirait sur ces devoirs. Il savait bien que l'année des Buses était très importante, et qu'il devait absolument travailler, mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait encore finir son devoir de Métamorphose, et commencer celui de potion.

Rien qu'à songer à cette matière, et par association d'idée logique, le professeur qui l'enseignait, il grimaça. Il n'aimait pas Rogue, il le craignait, voire se sentait terroriser par moment face à lui. L'avoir affronté sous forme d'Epouvantard en troisième année et l'avoir ridiculisé par la même occasion n'y changeait rien. Travailler cette matière s'apparentait à de la torture, puisqu'il savait que quelque que soit ses efforts, il serait ridiculisé. Il avait bien essayé de travailler avec Hermione une fois, mais le professeur s'en était bien sur rendu compte. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre une humiliation pareille.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Humiliation. Encore un mot auquel il aurait mieux fait d'éviter de penser. Il n'en manquait pas et pas seulement en potion. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement étant donné à quel point il était maladroit ? En plus, il ne savait pas se défendre, et dés qu'un professeur lui adressait la parole un peu agressivement, il perdait ses moyens.

Il soupira une dernière fois, et se remit à son devoir de Métamorphose. Une seule chose à la fois, la suite arriverait bien assez vite. Au fond, il n'était pas vraiment malheureux, il avait des amis. On lui faisait même assez confiance pour l'intégrer au club secret d'entraiment à la défense contre les forces du mal. L'armée de Dumbledore, c'était classe comme nom quand même. Harry était vraiment courageux, ce n'est pas lui qui aurait osé défier le ministère et Dolores Ombrage. Mais si Vous-savez-qui revenait, il faudrait se battre avec ses amis.

Et voilà, il était encore repartit dans ses divagations. Mais rien qu'à l'idée de l'AD, il se sentait ragaillardi, malgré la menace de Voldemort qui se profilait à l'horizon. Il profita de ce regain d'énergie pour se replonger dans son devoir.

**~oOo~**

Deux ans plus tard, Neville courait à perdre alène dans les couloirs pour échapper à ses poursuivant. Il savait que s'il se faisait attraper, il aurait droit à une punition made in Carrow, et il n'y tenait vraiment pas. Peut-être que même si il leur échappait il aurait droit à cette punition, maintenant, il était repéré comme une tête forte. Mais il ne voulait pas expérimenter une fois de plus leurs séances de torture. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il se réfugia dans un passage secret. Quelques instants passèrent, et il entendit ses poursuivants passer en courant devant l'entrée dissimulée. Soulagé, il se laissa tomber au sol.

Soudain, une drôle d'idée lui traversa le tête. Il ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue, ou le stress qui redescendait, mais se mit à rire tout seul, un peu hystérique. Finalement il réussit rapidement à se calmer. En fait, son idée n'était pas si bête que ça. On dit toujours qu'on ne peut voir réellement qui sont les gens en situation extrême. Et bien on y était, et pas qu'un peu. Il avait énormément changé au cours des deux années qui venait de s'écouler. Il avait muri, comme chacun, mais il avait aussi pris de l'assurance, perdu en partie sa maladresse, gagné en répondant, et bon sang, il était à la tête de la résistance de Poudlard !

Alors oui, la guerre contre Voldemort était un bon stimulant. Il serait surement ravi de le savoir non ?

**~oOo~**

_Je n'ais pas eu plus d'idée que ça, mais finalement, je n'en suis pas trop mécontente de ce mini-texte. J'espère que vous avez apprécié aussi, n'hésitez pas à commenter, bon ou mauvais !_


	7. Ses chers petits

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Bibelot. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

**~oOo~**

**Ses chers petits**

Molly Weasley regardait avec beaucoup d'affection son salon, dont les murs et les meubles étaient bien occupés par de multiples bibelots. Mais si elle les regardait aujourd'hui avec autant d'affection, c'est que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Vous connaissez l'espérance de vie d'un bibelot dans une maison pleine d'enfant turbulent ? Alors imaginez avec des enfants sorciers, capables de magie spontanée ! Dans sa grande sagesse, Molly avait renoncé à la plupart de ceux-ci tant qu'elle aurait des enfants. Voir ses chers objets se briser sous la maladresse et l'inattention de ses chérubins était un trop grand crève-cœur.

Lorsque tous ses enfants avaient commencé à partir pour Poudlard, les bibelots avaient eux commencé à reprendre leurs droits aux salons et dans d'autres pièces de la maison. Ils étaient d'ailleurs fort heureux de quitter le grenier poussiéreux. Et les voir dans cette grande maison avait bien réconforté Molly, qui comme toute mère, avait du mal à voir ses enfant quitter le nid.

Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait songer à de nouveau les mettre en sécurité. Ses enfants avaient grandi, quitté Poudlard, certains s'étaient marié, et maintenant Molly Weasley était grand-mère, et plusieurs fois. Ses petits enfants commençaient à représenter un danger pour ses bibelots. C'est donc avec un soupir à moitié de tristesse, à moitié de contentement, que Molly commença à ranger ses précieux objets dans des cartons, qui retourneraient au grenier. Elle était triste de les ranger encore une fois, mais heureuse de voir revenir des enfants dans cette maison.

Et puis, ces enfants là aussi allaient grandir, non ?

**~oOo~**

_Très court pour ce thème, mais pas par manque d'inspiration, juste par envie. J'espère que ça vous plais quand même. Review !_


	8. Sera ou sera pas ?

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Vampire. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. _

Colin Crivey, fin reporter, en était persuadé : le professeur Rogue était un vampire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Sinon, comment expliquer son tain blafard, ses cernes sous les yeux, sa mauvaise humeur permanente, ses éternelles robes noires, ses envolées de cape digne d'une chauve-souris … Non, pour lui aucun doute à avoir. Après tout, si Dumbledore avait accepté d'engager un loup-garou pour les cours de défense, pourquoi pas un vampire pour les cours de potions ? Surtout que ceux-ci se déroulent dans les cachots, l'idéal pour ne pas sortir à la lumière du jour.

Même avec de solides certitudes, un reporter se doit de mener l'enquête pour fournir des preuves de ses théories. Alors Colin dévora tous les livres présents à la bibliothèque sur le sujet. Il serait bien allé dans la réserve, mais un tel intérêt pour ces créatures aurait paru suspect, et aucun professeur ne voudrait délivrer une autorisation. Cependant, il put rassembler un certain nombre d'information.

Ces recherches le confortèrent dans ses certitudes. Si Rogue était si pâle et fatigué, c'était parce qu'en réalité il était déjà mort. Les robes noires étaient donc naturelles, ce n'est pas très joyeux d'être mort. Les capes chauves-souris étaient un emblème évident. Peut-être même qu'il pouvait se métamorphoser quand il le souhaitait, mais les informations étaient contradictoires sur ce point. Et si il était constamment de mauvaise humeur, c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait se rassasier de toute la chair fraiche sous ses yeux toute la journée. Finalement, au lieu de le trouver injuste et acariâtre, les élèves devraient l'encenser ! Tant de contrôle devant la tentation … Vraiment impressionnant. Ses camarades ne comprirent pas pourquoi il se mit à faire des sourires au professeur Rogue. Colin ne pouvait pas encore leur parler de ces théories, il lui manquait encore des preuves.

Afin de trouver ces fameuses preuves, il se procura des gousses d'ail. Vraiment très facile, il lui suffisait de descendre aux cuisines. Les elfes s'étaient empressés de lui fournir ce qu'il voulait. Au cours de potion suivant, il avait de l'ail dans toutes ses poches, et il s'en était écrasé sur les mains à tout hasard. Lorsque le professeur se pencha sur son chaudron, il s'attendit à le voir s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Mais il se pencha un peu plus, se redressa, et lança de son ton glacial : "Mr Crivey, il semblerait que vous ne connaissiez pas l'usage de la salle de bain. Vous empestez. Dix point de moins à Griffondor pour ce manque d'hygiène." Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette perte de point, les Griffondor en auraient fait autant. Rouge de honte, Colin s'empressa de se débarrasser de toute trace d'ail à la sortie du cours.

Malgré l'humiliation, son esprit tournait à plein régime. Finalement, la gousse d'ail pour éloigner les vampires n'était qu'un mythe. Voilà qui compliquait les choses.

Un reporter ne recule pas devant la difficulté de la tâche. Colin entreprit donc de se procurer de l'eau bénite. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas en trouver à Poudlard, alors il essaya la vente par correspondance. Finalement, il dut attendre les vacances de Noël chez ses parents pour réussir à en obtenir dans le monde moldu. En plus, c'était fou ce que c'était cher. Ses économies allaient être bien entamées. Mais la vérité n'a pas de prix.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'asperger son professeur de potion avec le précieux liquide. L'occasion de présenta lors d'un cours de potion. Les élèves devaient réaliser une potion qui contenait de l'eau. Alors que Rogue circulait entre les rangs, Colin fit semblant de trébucher, et renversa l'eau bénite sur son professeur. Celui-ci ne hurla pas de douleur comme attendu, mais explosa de colère : "Crivey, espèce d'imbécile, vous êtes tellement lamentable que je ne devrais même pas avoir à vous regarder. Vous intelligence est digne d'un veracrasse. Vingt points de moins pour Griffondor, et une retenue vendredi soir ! Maintenant, essayez de ne pas faire exploser votre chaudron d'ici la fin du cours."

Colin pesta en sortant du cours. Non seulement il avait une retenue, mais en plus l'eau bénite était aussi une légende. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de vérifier s'il dormait dans un cercueil. Là, l'affaire se corsait vraiment !

Le vendredi soir, il se présenta au bureau de Rogue pour effectuer sa retenue. Il lui indiqua les chaudrons à récurer sans un mot, et s'assis à son bureau pour corriger ses copies. Soudain, un élève frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre. "Professeur, Mme Pomfresph à besoin de votre aide tout de suite !" Sans attendre, Rogue de leva dans son envolé de cape habituelle, et sortit de la salle. L'occasion était trop belle, Colin se précipita sur la porte de communication qui donnait sur les appartements du professeur. La porte s'ouvrit sans résister. Il entra à pas de loup, traversa ce qui ressemblait à un salon, pour déboucher dans la chambre. Bon sang, le mythe du cercueil pour dormir s'effondrait aussi. Alors qu'il revenait dans le salle de classe, il se figea en entendant une voie glaciale trop bien connue s'élever : "Que faisiez-vous dans mes appartement Mr Crivey ?" Vite, trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire ! "Euh, je voulais juste voir." Non mais quelle réponse idiote ! "Puisque vous vouliez voir, vous pourrez voir en détail les fonds de chaudron tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine. Et vingt points moins pour Griffondor. Maintenant sortez, à lundi."

Le lendemain, Colin était démoralisé. Il n'avait toujours pas de preuve, il avait fait perdre cinquante points à sa maison, et il était en retenue toute la semaine. Alors qu'il soupirait sur son infortune, il vit une silhouette noire traverser le parc. "Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, ils n'ont pas peur de la lumière non plus… Alors il faut forcément les tuer avec un pieu dans le cœur. Heureusement que notre vampire de Poudlard est gentil, je n'aimerai pas avoir à le faire…"

_Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues !_


	9. Qui suisje ?

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Devinette. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. _

**Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Ron Weasley a de l'humour, aucun doute sur le sujet. Après tout, il est le frère de Fred et Georges, et il travaille chez les Sorcier Facétieux depuis plusieurs années. Alors oui, Ronald Wealsey a de l'humour, ne revenons pas sur le sujet. Mais jamais, au grand jamais vous n'entendrez cet homme si drôle vous poser une devinette pour rire. Il n'y a vraiment aucune chance.

Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Après tout, les devinettes, c'est très drôle, en plus on fait travailler ses méninges en s'amusant. En plus, on peut les poser de plusieurs manières. Avec des charades, des poèmes, des dessins,… Les possibilités sont multiples et toujours drôle.

Eh bien non, Ronald Weasley refuse de poser la moindre charade, le plus petit rébus, bref, la moindre devinette. La raison est toute simple : Harry Potter, son meilleur ami. Grâce au Survivant, notre rouquin a passé toute sa scolarité à répondre à des devinettes toutes plus dures les unes que les autres : Pourquoi y a-t-il un chien à trois tête à Poudlard ? Qui pétrifie les élèves dans les couloirs ? Comment Sirius Black s'est-il échappé d'Azkaban ? Qui a mis le nom de Harry dans la coupe de feu ? Comment organiser des cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? Que mijote Malfoy ? Ou sont cachés les Horcruxes ? Vous voyez le tableau. Donc maintenant que Voldemort est définitivement en enfer, plus question de poser la moindre devinette. Et tout le monde le sait bien, même vous à présent.

Alors pourquoi donc Hermione, sa petite femme chérie, qui le connait mieux que personne lui a-t-elle envoyée cette énigme ?

_Encore tout petit, tout rond,_

_Je vais gonfler comme un ballon,_

_Ceci est un cadeau pour Ron,_

_Mais attention,_

_Neuf mois pour le délai de livraison,_

_Qui suis-je ?_

Lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit, Ronald Weasley se dit que finalement, il allait peut-être recommencer à poser des devinettes !

_Oneshot très court, mais à cette heure, j'ai du mal de faire mieux. Désolé pour la devinette, elle est lamentable, mais je suis nulle pour ce genre de choses. J'espère que vous prendrez quand même le temps d'une review._


	10. Mais ou sont les canards ?

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Canard. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

**~oOo~**

**Mais où sont les canards ?**

Luna regardait la surface du lac de Poudlard, concentrée. Elle réfléchissait intensément à un problème qui lui semblait insoluble mais essentiel : Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de canards qui vivaient au bord du lac ? C'était tout de même très étrange. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'on était dans le monde magique ! Le monde magique n'est pas étrange. Il est merveilleux, surprenant, sombre ou lumineux, agaçant parfois, mais certainement pas étrange.

Une question aussi simple devait forcément avoir une réponse. Si certains étaient capables d'expliquer pourquoi les Ronflacs Cornus se cachaient, une simple question de canard ne devrait pas être bien compliquée à résoudre.

Les données de l'énigme sont simples : sur chaque cours d'eau, rivière, lac, on trouve à un moment ou à un autre une, voire plusieurs familles de canard. Jusque là, pas de problème. Seulement, à Poudlard, où l'on trouve un lac d'une taille plus que respectable, il n'est pas possible de trouver la plus petite trace de ces Anatinae ! On trouvait bien quelques cygnes, mais pas de canard.

Maintenant que le problème était posé, il s'agissait de faire des hypothèses qui expliqueraient cette absence.

Peut-être que ce climat ne leur convient pas, après tout il peut faire des froids de canard en hiver ici. Luna écarta cette hypothèse presque aussitôt qu'elle c'était présentée à son esprit. Elle était certaine d'en avoir déjà vu se promener le long de la rivière derrière Prés-au-lard cette région d'Ecosse ne devait donc pas leur être insupportable. Il fallait trouver autre chose.

En laissant ses pensées dériver, Luna pansa à son amie, Ginny, ce qui la fit se remémorer se deuxième année. Ils avaient tous été effrayé par la menace d'un monstre, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un basilic. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, le simple chant du coq pouvait les tuer. Ginny lui avait d'ailleurs confié qu'elle avait tué tous les coqs de Poudlard sous l'emprise du journal de Jedusor pour protéger le serpent.

Soudain, une nouvelle idée s'imposa dans son esprit. Et si quelque chose empêchait les canards de venir occuper le lac, peut-être même les tuait (elle frissonna à cette idée) pour protéger un autre animal ? Pour qui pouvaient-ils être dangereux ? Cette idée était brillante, elle savait qu'elle avait su pour qui les canards étaient dangereux. Maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de se le rappeler, il lui était impossible de s'en souvenir.

Luna ne chercha pas à forcer sa mémoire. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas de cette manière que l'information lui reviendrait. Au contraire, elle arrivera au moment où elle s'y attendra le moins. Elle resta donc paisiblement au bord du lac, les yeux dans le vague, laissant ses idées s'enchainer, sans chercher à les ordonner.

Ce n'est que plusieurs semaines plus tard, en cours d'histoire de la magie, qu'elle se souvint. Ses camarades ne comprirent pas pourquoi tout d'un coup, elle s'était redressée sur sa chaise, un air de stupeur sur le visage. Puis elle s'était mise à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais après tout, il s'agissait de Loufoca, et personne ne pouvait comprendre son comportement. Ils retournèrent donc à leur torpeur habituelle.

Mais vous voulez savoir pourquoi Luna souriait ? Parce que ce sont les Ronflacs Cornus qui ne supportent pas les canards…

**~oOo~**

_Je dédie cette petite histoire à tous les enfants qui adorent aller voir les canards. J'espère vous avoir un peu intrigué._


	11. Les Weasley sont têtus

_Cette OS a été écrit dans le cadre du troisième défi des idées et des mots, sur le forum francophone (lien dans mes auteurs favoris). L'objectif était de placer sept mots dans un texte, qu'importe le fandom, les personnages, ou la longueur du texte. Vous les reconnaitrez facilement, ils sont en gras._

_Je m'excuse si vous avez trouvé des fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas pu le faire relire._

_**Disclaimer**__ : Rien n'est à moi évidemment._

Les Weasley sont têtus

"**Alpha **Tango Charlie ! **Alpha** Tango Charlie !" Hugo Weasley courait dans le jardin, bras écartés, alternant les imitations de vrombissement d'avion et ses appels radios. Soudain, il s'écroula dans l'herbe et continua en rouler-bouler. "Aaaaaah, mayday mayday mayday, j'ai été touché, je perds de l'altitude, mayday …." Il finit par s'immobiliser au pied du chêne du jardin. "Compagnon, c'est la fin, l'aigle noir se meurt …"

Impitoyable, sa sœur lança depuis l'autre bout du jardin : "Génial ! On va enfin pouvoir avoir la paix comme ça ! Enfin jusqu'à la prochaine attaque. Tu pourrais pas te trouver un jeu silencieux pour une fois ?"

Ni une ni deux, son frère se releva pour défendre son honneur. "Et toi, tu pourrais pas te décoincer un peu ? Depuis que tu vas à Poudlard, t'es une vraie coincée ! Tu sais même pas t'amuser d'abord !" Sa réplique ne donna lieu qu'à un petit sourire amusé. Méfiance méfiance, ce genre de réplique ne restait pas impuni d'ordinaire. D'un seul mouvement, Rose ferma son livre et se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller. "Alors comme ça je ne sais pas m'amuser ? Je te fais rire là non ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à sa grande sœur ?" Immobilisé, Hugo se tortillait sur le sol. Il haletait, essayant de parler sans pouvoir contenir son rire. "A … Arrête Rooose… Arr Arrête… Pardon … tu … tu sais… t'amuser…" Mais il en fallait plus à la jeune fille pour cesser sa torture. "Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que je sais encore rire ? Il vaut mieux que je te montre bien ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu ais des doutes !"

Heureusement pour lui, Hugo fut sauvé par le gong. "Roooose, Huuugoooo, à taaaaaables !" La voie de leur mère provenait de la maison. Rose hésita une seconde, puis relâcha son frère, se relevant et s'époussetant pour retrouver un semblant de dignité. Sans un regard en arrière, elle se dirigea vers la maison d'une démarche assurée. Hugo resta étendu quelques instants de plus. Tant pis pour la défaite se disait-il, ma sœur est toujours ma sœur. Puis il se releva, et suivit le même chemin que celle qui le préoccupait. Alors qu'ils entamaient leur troisième semaine de vacances, c'était la première fois qu'il partageait un réel moment de complicité avec Rose. Elle s'éloignait de lui depuis son entrée à Poudlard, et il ne l'avait jamais ressenti aussi violemment que ces derniers jours. Tandis que lui attendait avec impatience son retour pour les congés, elle semblait très bien se passer de lui à l'école. Ces pensées le rendaient morose, et c'est en trainant les pieds qu'il finit par s'assoir à table.

Hermione accueillit ses enfants avec un sourire et commença à servir le repas. A peine assit, mon mari commença à raconter sa journée de manière très volubile, énumérant les événements, mais passant d'un sujet à l'autre sans se soucier le moins du monde du respect de leur **chronologie**. Hugo l'écoutait d'une oreille sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'untel refuse de négocier pour machinchose parce que truc. Aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait visiblement aucune anecdote des Sorciers Facétieux, et les histoires de guilde, bof.

Pendant le dessert, le garçon eu une illumination. Puisque sa sœur ne voulait plus jouer avec lui, et que ses cousins n'étaient pas toujours disponibles, il lui fallait un ami qui serait toujours là, avec qui il pourrait s'amuser,… Sans se soucier de son père qui expliquait comment il comptait régler le problème de manque d'investissement pour le vendeur de chaudron, il s'écria : "Je veux un **chien** !" Son exclamation fut suivie d'un moment de silence. Ce fut sa mère qui réagit le plus vite. "Mais enfin mon chéri, nous avons déjà un chat, nous n'allons pas prendre un **chien**.

- Mais il est nul Pattenrond, il dort toute la journée, il ne saute même pas. Moi je veux un **chien** pour jouer avec moi.

- Enfin Hugo, Pattenrond est âgé, c'est normal qu'il ne saute pas sur le moindre bout de ficelle comme un jeune chaton. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour ça qu'il dort aussi souvent. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher.

- Alors pourquoi on aurait pas un **chien** ? persévéra-t-il. Il serait bien plus drôle."

Sa mère soupira. Elle sentait venir une dure bataille qu'elle n'avait pas envie de mener. Un chien ! Mais quelle idée. Il faudrait l'éduquer, le sortir tout les jours, le nourrir, le faire garder quand il n'y aurait personne à la maison,… Sans parler des poils partout, des léchouilles baveuses, et des aboiements intempestifs ! Elle essaya d'expliquer son point de vue à son fils, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Si il a avait un chien, il serait gentil, bien éduqué, et c'est lui qui s'en occuperait. Evidemment, comme toutes les mères, Hermione ne crut pas une seule seconde à ces promesses d'autonomie. Elle chercha un soutient du côté de son mari, mais celui-ci semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la possibilité de dire oui. Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement, mais ne reçu en retour qu'un "Pourquoi pas ?"

Indignée devant cette défection, Hermione perdit son sang-froid. "Ronald Wealsey, ne me dit pas que tu envisages d'accepter d'avoir un chien ? Ce n'est pas sérieux enfin !" Devant tant de véhémence, son mari n'abandonna lâchement. "Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison. Je n'y avais pas vraiment bien réfléchi. Ce n'est pas vraiment raisonnable." Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que si il contentait sa femme, son fils fondrait en larme, et partirait de table en courant, hurlant un "De toute façon, vous vous en fichez que je sois tout seul !"

Quelques instants interdits devant la sortie théâtrale du plus jeune membre de la famille, Hermione et Ron lancèrent en même temps "J'y vais !" Mais Hermione était déjà debout. Elle rejoint son fils, qui s'était réfugié en haut de son lit mezzanine. Elle grimpa doucement à l'**échelle**, ne voulant pas le brusquer. "Mon chaton ? " Elle finit son ascension et s'allongea contre lui. "Si me disais ce qui ne va pas… " Elle le serra dans ses bras, attendant patiemment que ses pleurs se calment, et qu'il puisse se confier.

"Je suis toujours tout seul… Rose joue plus avec moi… Elle est pas très gentille … Alors moi je voudrais bien un copain…" Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, sa mère avait compris son problème. "Ta sœur t'aime toujours autant, simplement elle grandit. La période que l'on passa à Poudlard est celle où l'on change le plus, et le plus rapidement. Alors pour le moment vous ne partager plus les mêmes jeux. Mais c'est passager, et ça finira par s'équilibrer. Tu peux être sûr que ta sœur t'aime mon cœur, comme ton papa et moi." Hugo comprenait bien ce que sa mère lui expliquait, mais expliquer quelque chose ne le rendais pas forcément plus agréable. Savoir que sa sœur grandissait plus vite que lui ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était seul. Mais épuisé par sa crise de larme, en sécurité dans des bras aimants, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, la crise semblait oubliée. Hermione avait pris sa fille à part pour lui expliquer ce que ressentait son frère, et lui demander de faire des efforts. La jeune fille, conciliante, consentit à faire plus attention. C'était donc un démanche après-midi qui se déroulait en toute quiétude. Toute envie de chien semblait oubliée pour le moment.

Mais quiétude et famille ne font jamais un très long chemin ensemble. En milieu d'après midi, un crac suivit d'un hurlement de peur retentit dans le jardin. Paniquée, Hermione abandonna ses dossiers pour se précipiter dans le jardin. Elle trouva son fils étendu au sol, enchevêtré dans une branche d'arbre. Visiblement, Hugo avait voulu faire un peu d'escalade, mais la branche n'avait pas supporté son poids. Alors qu'elle accourait, il tenta de se relever, mais il blanchit de douleur, et tomba en **syncope**, affolant encore plus sa mère. Heureusement, son père, arrivé sur les lieux du drame, ne perdit pas son sang froid, et courut dans la maison pour prévenir par cheminée l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, une équipe de secourimage débarquait dans le jardin Weasley. Ils évaluèrent rapidement l'état de santé de l'enfant, palpant les parties du corps qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Hugo, remis de son évanouissement, pleurait de douleur. D'une voix très calme, le plus âgé expliqua qu'ils allaient le soulager temporairement de sa douleur, le temps de le dégager de la branche. Ensuite, ils le transporteraient à Sainte Mangouste, où un diagnostique précis serait établi. Légèrement apaisé par le ton rassurant, les parents acquiescèrent.

Les secourimages commencèrent par lancer un sort contre la douleur au blessé. Puis ils se mirent à **taillader** soigneusement la branche, veillant à ne pas projeter d'éclat. Une fois le bois débité, un des deux fit léviter les tronçons tandis que l'autre maintenait l'enfant. Quelques instants plus tard, ils pouvaient faire léviter Hugo sur le brancard, en veillant à le déplacer le moins possible.

Une fois qu'il fut installé, calé, sanglé, le brancard se souleva doucement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Quand qu'ils eurent disparut dans les flammes, Hermione, Ron et Rose s'y engouffrèrent à leur tour. Dés leur arrivée, une infirmière leur indiqua la salle d'attente des urgences. Une fois assis, Ron prit sa femme dans ses bras, pour tenter de la rassurer. "Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Nous n'aurons finalement pas de soirée pour **roucouler** en paix aujourd'hui, mais tout ira bien pour Hugo. Il est solide, et les médicomages vont le remettre sur pied en un instant."

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son mari était un amour, à vouloir le faire rire pour qu'elle oublie son angoisse. Elle s'était retrouvée dans bien des situations dangereuses, souvent avec lui d'ailleurs, mais elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur que maintenant, alors que la vie de son enfant était peut-être en danger. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre, elle ne réussissait pas à ne pas imaginer le pire. Comment pourrait-elle survivre à ça. Heureusement, un médicomage vint rapidement les rassurer. "Votre fils a plusieurs fractures, dont une qui nécessite une opération afin de replacer les os correctement. Les autres seront simplement ressoudées par potion. Nous l'avons mis sous antidouleur, et il est toujours conscient. Vous pouvez venir lui tenir compagnie le temps qu'on prépare l'opération." Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement, et le suivirent.

Arrivée dans la chambre, Hermione de précipita vers son fils. "Oh mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger. Tu vas être opérer tout à l'heure, et tout ira bien. Tu es très courageux tu sais." En effet, elle pouvait voir les larmes de frayeur qu'il retenait. Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Sa sœur lui prit la main, et son père s'assit doucement au bord du lit. En silence, ils se rassurèrent mutuellement, profitant de la présence des uns des autres.

Après un temps qui leur parut à la fois très long et très court, une infirmière vint chercher le patient pour l'opération. Hugo adressa un petit sourire tremblotant à ses parents, et se laissa emmener. Et l'attente recommença.

Mais tout se déroula sans problème, et en début de soirée, ils purent prendre un dîner en famille dans la chambre du blessé, qui devait rester en observation jusqu'au lendemain. Une fois le dessert avalé, Hugo demanda d'une petite voix : "j'ai été courageux maman ?" Surprise par cette question impromptue, Hermione répondit tout de même : "Oui mon cœur, tu as été très courageux !" Enhardi pas cette réponse, son fils continua "Alors je peux avoir un chien pour me récompenser ?"

Hermione secoua la tête, désespéré. Qu'est-ce que les Weasley pouvaient être têtus !

_J'espère que vous êtes rentrés plus facilement dans la lecture de cette histoire que moi dans son écriture. Si vous avez des choses à dire, n'hésiter pas, reviewez ! Tous les commentaires sont acceptés. _


	12. le temps qui passe

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Temps. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

**~oOo~**

**Le temps qui passe**

Molly Weasley se balançait tout doucement dans son rocking-chair, installé devant la maison. Elle regardait les feuilles couleurs d'automne tomber, les nuages défiler, l'herbe s'agiter sous le vent. De temps en temps, un chat apparaissait au milieu des herbes folles, la regardait, puis repartait chasser.

Molly Weasley regardait le temps passer. Elle était arrivée à une période de sa vie où il ne lui restait plus qu'à profiter du temps qu'il lui restait. Après une vie bien remplie, à prendre soin de ses enfants, à s'occuper de la maison, à aider les autres, … elle profitait simplement du temps qui passe.

Maintenant, ses enfant étaient grand, il n'avait plus besoin de son aide depuis longtemps. Même ses petits enfants étaient adultes, parfaitement indépendant. Certains étaient même parents à leur tour. Tous venaient lui rendre visite bien sûr, pour lui tenir compagnie, mais aucun n'avait besoin de son aide.

Elle ne se préoccupait plus de l'entretien de sa maison, puisque sa belle-fille Hermione avait placé chez elle deux elfes de maison libre, dont elle assurait le salaire.

La vie de Molly Weasley était donc devenue une vie de quiétude. Elle savourait le fait de regarder le temps passer, sans plus jamais lui courir après. Son seul regret était de ne pouvoir partager ses moments avec Arthur, qui était partis paisiblement dans son sommeil quelques années auparavant. Il lui manquait toujours terriblement, même après cinq ans d'absence.

Mais après tout, ils avaient partagé bien d'autres moments, de joie, d'inquiétude, mais surtout de bonheur. Et elle savait bien au fond qu'il n'aurait pas pu simplement ne rien faire. Il était bien trop passionné par le monde moldu, et ses moments de libre leur était bien souvent consacré. Tandis qu'elle, elle ne voulait plus rien faire, juste attendre.

Molly Weasley attendait sa propre fin, paisiblement, en regardant le temps passer.

**~oOo~**

_J'ai conscience que ce texte est un peu mélancolique, mais j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas attristé. _


	13. Jouer ou tournoyer

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Tournoi. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. _

**Jouer ou tournoyer**

Ron était un petit garçon aussi turbulent que ses frères. Comme tous les petits garçons de son âge, il aimait jouer, crier, sauter, grimper aux arbres, lancer ce qui lui tombait sous la main, peindre sur les murs, chahuter avec ses frères… Bref, Ronald Weasley était un petit garçon de quatre ans tout à fait comme les autres. Malgré sa fratrie nombreuse qui l'entrainait souvent dans des jeux plus bruyant les uns que les autres, il arrivait à Ron d'être d'un calme exemplaire. Ces moments exceptionnels étaient consacré à jouer avec ses figurines de chevalier, son dernier cadeau de Noël.

Les chevaliers étaient au nombre de quatre, et chacun arborait des couleurs différentes, montés sur de magnifiques destriers. Il y avait le chevalier à l'écusson rouge et or, celui bardé de jaune et noir, celui bleu et gris, et enfin, celui qui arborait le vert et l'argent.

Ron avait décidé que tous ses chevaliers étaient très courageux, ne craignaient aucun danger, et sauveraient le monde entier. En plus, ils avaient des jeunes filles en détresse à sauver, les poupées de sa sœur Ginny. Parce que c'est bien connu, les jeunes filles ont toujours besoin d'aide, et les chevaliers sont là pour les sauver.

Cependant, il y avait un danger que ses chevaliers ne pouvaient pas surmonter, même si ils étaient très courageux, et le petit garçon le savait bien. Il s'agissait des grands frères de leur protecteur. Si jamais ils venaient à tomber entre leur mains, personne ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux ! Ce danger justifiait que Ron joue très silencieusement et dans des endroits très discrets. Ainsi, ses chevaliers pouvaient continuer à œuvrer ensemble pour sauver tout ce qui pouvait avoir besoin d'être sauvé.

Malheureusement, malgré toutes les précautions prises par le dernier des rouquins, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ce fut par Fred (ou était-ce Georges) que le malheur arriva. Occupé à courir dans tout les sens et à faire le plus de bruit possible, il finit par arriver derrière l'arbre qui abritait Ron et ses quatre chevaliers. Celui-ci crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas eux ! Ils allaient forcément lui prendre ses figurines pour jouer aussi et elles seraient perdues, ou cassées ! Fred s'affala à côté de lui et s'écria : "Super ! t'as tes chevaliers ! On va pouvoir faire un tournoi !" Ron le regarda avec des grands yeux. Un tournoi, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Mais Fred se mit à s'époumoner : "Geoooooorges ! Tu viens ? On va faire un tournoi !" Son jumeau s'empressa d'arriver. Il s'empara d'un chevalier. "Trop cool, j'adore les tournois ! On peut prendre des groseilles écrasées pour faire le sang après le combat"

Mais leur frère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Non ! C'est mes chevaliers à moi, pas les vôtres. Et ils se battent pas, c'est des amis d'abord !

˗ Mais les chevaliers, ça se bat dans les tournois, c'est pas des amis, répliqua Georges, sur de lui.

˗ Non, moi c'est des amis, et ils se battent pas dans un tou…noi, ils sauvent les gens.

˗ Un tourrrrnoi idiot, rectifia Fred, fier de connaître le mot mieux que son petit frère. Et les chevaliers, ça se bat, ça sauve pas les poupées. T'es un vrai bébé !"

De colère, Ron laissa tomber ses précieuses figurines et se jeta sur son ainé. Georges vola au secours de son jumeau. Mais Bill et Charlie, attiré par les cris et la promesse d'un peu d'action n'étaient pas loin, et ils vinrent au secours du petit derniers.

Les chevaliers étaient oubliés, ne comptait plus que le jeu de la bagarre. Finalement, le tournoi eu lieu, entre frère ! Mais on ne sait pas qui a gagné, Molly ayant obtenu la cessation des hostilités avec une tarte aux pommes pour le goûter.

_Toutes les reviews sont acceptées, merci de votre générosité !_


	14. Flotter ou se noyer

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Vague. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

**~oOo~**

**Flotter … ou se noyer**

Luna se tenait à l'avant du bateau, accrochée à la rambarde, respirant les embruns à plein poumon. La mer était agitée, le bateau rebondissait en tout sens, l'eau giclait de toute part, mais c'était sans importance. Elle se sentait vivante, toute puissante à défier les éléments, alors qu'importe d'être mouillée.

Contempler les vagues qui parcouraient l'océan lui donnait l'impression de contempler sa propre vie. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas un bateau qui fendait les eaux, restant quoi qu'il arrive à la surface. Elle était plutôt comme un bouchon qui se laisse porter, profitant des moments où elle était au sommet de la vague, essayant de ne pas être terrorisée quand elle en voyait une s'abattre sur elle, et retenant le plus longtemps possible sa respiration quand elle était sous l'eau.

Elle n'avait jamais compris ceux qui essayaient de surnager à tout prix, et ne pensaient alors même plus à retenir leur respiration. Ceux là ce finissaient toujours par ce noyer à un moment ou à un autre. Heureusement, les vagues n'étaient qu'une métaphore, et ceux qui se noyaient sombraient simplement dans le désespoir. Mais le désespoir, ce n'est quand même pas très drôle à vivre.

Après la mort de sa mère, Luna avait très vite compris une chose importante. Parfois, on ne peut pas être un bateau, alors il faut accepter d'être un bouchon, et retenir sa respiration.

**~oOo~**

_Il semblerait que ce soir, je sois plus inspirée par des textes cours, sur des réflexions intérieurs de différents personnages. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même. J'accepte tout les commentaires._


	15. Une histoire de pointe

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la vingt-deuxième nuits du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème pointe. _

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

_Rating : K_

_Personnage : Ginny Weasley/Ann Spath_

**~oOo~**

Une histoire de pointe :

- Ann ! Par ici ! Ginny agita la main bien haut pour que son amie, qui la cherchait parmi les gens attablés, la repère.

Il y avait foule sur la terrasse du café, le printemps était clément et chacun voulait profiter de cette douceur en s'installant dehors. Ginny avait eu bien du mal à trouver une table libre et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait demandé de prendre la chaise qu'elle réservait à son amie. Celle-ci s'y laissa tomber sans élégance, essoufflée.

- Désolée, je suis en retard ! A croire que tout le monde sorcier s'était donné rendez-vous pour envoyer un courrier international au même moment ! C'est le problème avec ce travail : quand tu es là, il n'y a personne, mais quand tu veux partir, les clients affluent. Et forcément aujourd'hui, alors qu'on a déjà pas beaucoup de temps pour ce voir, il a fallu que je sois débordée.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ces récriminations.

- Ma pauvre, tu as vraiment l'air malheureuse !

- C'est ça, moque toi ! On ne se voit pas souvent, j'ai envie d'avoir vraiment le temps de papoter avec toi, c'est tout.

Ann et Ginny étaient amies depuis Poudlard. Bien que dans des maisons différentes, elles avaient sympathisé lors de travaux communs en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. A la sortie de l'école, elles avaient réussi à garder contact et lorsque l'emploi du temps de Ginny le permettait, elles étaient toujours ravies de se retrouver autour d'un café.

- J'ai suivi tes exploits pendant le dernier championnat, tu as été géniale. Si j'en crois la presse, tu as des chances d'être sélectionnée en équipe nationale l'année prochaine ? Ann était admirative devant la carrière dans le quidditch de son amie.

- Pour le moment, ce n'est que la presse qui spécule, tempéra Ginny On verra le moment venu. Mais toi, comment vas-tu à part tes clients qui ne sont jamais là au bon moment ?

Ann soupira.

- Rien de bien neuf, ma vie est toujours aussi palpitante. Aucun prince charmant n'est venu m'enlever sur son beau cheval blanc pour m'emmener dans son château. Je pense à changer de travail, parce que déteste un peu plus chaque jour me lever pour travailler à la poste magique. Manipuler des oiseaux toute la journée n'est pas vraiment ma vocation.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas facile de trouver sa vocation, commenta Ginny pour remonter le moral de son amie.

- C'est un peu exagéré venant de toi non ? s'exclama Ann. Tu fais le métier de tes rêves, je suis sûre que quand tu étais petite tu disais « Moi quand je serais grande, je serais joueuse de quidditch ! ». Non ?

- En fait non, je voulais être Merlin l'enchanteur. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire quand tu étais petite ? interrogea la rousse.

Avant qu'Ann ait le temps de répondre, un serveur s'approcha de leur table.

- Mesdames, on s'occupe de vous ? Non ? Que voulez-vous ?

- Un café, s'il vous plait.

- De même pour moi.

Après le départ du serveur, les jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment, chacun perdue dans leurs pensées. Ce fut Ann qui rompit le silence.

- Tu sais moi quand j'étais petite, je voulais être danseuse étoile.

Devant le visage interrogateur de la rousse elle ajouta :

- Les moldus ont des troupes de danseurs, qui dansent ce qu'on appelle la danse classique, et les meilleurs sont appelés des étoiles. J'adorais danser et je prenais des cours. Mais ensuite la lettre de Poudlard est arrivée et j'ai découvert le monde magique. J'ai continué à faire des stages de danse, pendant les vacances, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Il n'y a rien d'équivalent ici, mais je voulais rester dans le monde magique. Alors j'ai abandonnée mes pointes et j'ai commencé ce travail à la poste.

- Tes pointes ? Ginny ne comprenait pas.

- Ce sont des chaussons que mettent les danseuses étoiles. Le bout est carré et rigide, pour que l'on puisse être sur la pointe des pieds. D'où leur nom. C'est d'ailleurs une vraie torture pour les pieds… Mais quand je dansais, j'oubliais ce genre de détails… Ann était rêveuse à l'évocation de ses souvenirs.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais danser. Mais pourquoi tu ne le fait pas dans le monde magique ? demandé Ginny.

- Mais… il n'y a pas de troupe de danse ! s'exclama Ann.

- Alors crée-la ! Je suis sûre que les sorciers aimeraient des spectacles de danse avec des… des pointes !

- Jai du mal à l'imaginer. Mais c'est vrai que c'est peut être une idée à creuser. Parce que de toute façon mon travail va me rendre folle. Alors il serait peut-être temps de prendre des risques pour essayer autre chose…

**~oOo~**

Il fallu encore plusieurs mois à Ann pour oser se lancer dans son projet. Mais deux an plus tard, la première troupe de ballet sorcier, ainsi que la première école de danse classique. Les deux avaient le même nom : _La pointe_ !

**~oOo~**

**J'ai eu du mal à rester dans le thème, et j'ai manqué de temps… Désolé pour cet OS peu intéressant.**


	16. Brut ou doux ?

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème _brut_. _

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

_Rating : K_

_Personnage : Neville Londugbat_

**~oOo~**

**Brut ou doux ?**

Lorsque Neville entra dans la boutique, la clochette tintinnabula joyeusement. Aussitôt un vendeur se matérialisa derrière le comptoir.

- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et bien je souhaite acheter une boisson pour fêter une promotion, mais à par la bierraubeurre, je n'y connais pas grand-chose…

A la mention de la bierreubeurre, le vendeur avait pris un air pincé. De toute évidence, il avait affaire à un amateur, qui serait incapable d'apprécier la finesse et la qualité exceptionnelle de ses produits. Mais enfin, le client est roi, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'efforça de retrouver un sourire aimable.

- Bien sur Monsieur, nous avons de quoi vous satisfaire. Ce sera pour accompagner un repas, un apéritif, un simple toast ?

- Un repas, je pense cuisiner…

- Certainement, dans ce cas je peux vous proposer différent vins pour agrémenter le repas. Poisson ou viande ? Nous avons d'excellent Bordeaux, ou des Pinots remarquables. Tous provenant de France naturellement, ajouta le vendeur avec orgeuil.

- Naturellement… répèta faiblement Neville. Vous savez je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je voulais cuisiner.

- Dans ce cas, vous préférerez peut-être du champagne, pour accompagner le dessert ? Si vous souhaitez une ambiance festive, c'est parfait !

- Le champagne ? Oui, effectivement… J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de goûter, acquiesça Neville.

- Blanc ou rosé ? demanda le vendeur

- Blanc ? Neville avait la sensation d'être retourné en cours de potion, quand il ne connaissait pas les réponses aux questions de Rogue.

- Brut ? Sec ? Demi-sec ? Demi-doux ? Doux ? Nature ?

- Brut ? Je connaissais l'adjectif pour une personne, ou un aspect, mais pour un vin ?

Après tout, il n'était plus en cours de Potion et le vendeur n'allais pas lui enlever de point pour impertinence.

- La quantité de sucre dans la liqueur détermine le caractère du champagne, soupira le vendeur. Un champagne brut sera peu sucré, tandis que le doux le sera beaucoup.

Neville songea à sa grand-mère, qui lui répétait que les bonbons donnaient des carries.

- Le brut alors !

Même si elle avait un dentier, il ne fallait pas prendre de risque.

- Bien monsieur, un champagne blanc, brut. Vous ne souhaitez pas de millésime particulier je suppose ?

Le ton n'était pas méprisant, mais presque. Cependant Neville garda son calme. Il n'était pas là pour s'énerver, après tout il avait obtenu sa promotion, peu importe l'attitude d'un vendeur. Il se contenta donc de payer. Alors qu'il se saisissait de sa bouteille, le vendeur ajouta d'un ton sarcastique :

- J'espère que vous l'apprécierez Monsieur, c'est un très bon choix !

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Neville adopta le ton le plus froid qu'il put (après tout il était plutôt gentil en temps normal) :

- Je crois que vous méritez plus l'appellation de brut que ce champagne monsieur ! Au revoir !

**~oOo~**

**Allez- savoir pourquoi, j'ai tout de suite penser au champagne avec ce thème !**


	17. Le meilleur chocolat

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Chocolat. _

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

_Rating : K_

_Personnage : Hannah Abbott_

**~oOo~**

**Le meilleur chocolat**

Hannah avait toujours adoré le chocolat, comme tous les enfants. Son gâteau d'anniversaire était toujours au chocolat. On pouvait être sur d'en trouver dans un de ses tiroirs. Pour les périodes de grand stress, elle en avait même une dans son sac de cours.

Elle avait toujours été étonnée de constater que les chocogrenouilles, bien que très amusante, étaient moins bonnes que le chocolat en tablette. Peut-être était-ce dut à la magie que les animait ? Mais ça ne l'empêchait bien sur pas d'en manger régulièrement.

Ce soir là, elle avait décidé d'inviter ses amis pour tester sa dernière découverte : la fondue au chocolat. Elle avait tout prévu pour chacun se régale.

Et la soirée avait s'était bien déroulée. Ses amis avaient vite été conquis par le concept et plongeaient allègrement les fruits dans le délicieux mélange. Tous connaissait la passion d'Hannah pour le chocolat donc aucun ne s'était étonné du menu.

Le lendemain, elle raconta brièvement sa soirée à son autre collège, vantant les délices d'une fondue au chocolat.

- Tu aimes le chocolat Hannah ?

La jeune fille sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu arriver Blaise. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui répondre :

- Oui, j'adore le chocolat.

Il eut un petit rire, et s'éloigna en secouant doucement la tête.

Le lendemain, Blaise lui ramena une plaque de chocolat. Il lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu connais celui-ci ? Il est délicieux !

Hannah en prit un morceau, le laissa fondre dans sa bouche, et répondit tranquillement :

- Il est bon, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur.

Blaise se contenta de sourire, mais le jour suivant, il ramenait autre chocolat. Hannah le goûta à nouveau, et la réponse fut la même. Le jeu se poursuivit pendant plusieurs jours. Tous les chocolats y passèrent : Noir, blanc, au lait, aux amandes, aux noisettes, moldus, magique… La réponse d'Hannah ne variait pas

- Il est bon, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur.

Un matin, Blaise arriva les mains vides.

- Pas de chocolat aujourd'hui ? demanda Hannah.

- Je ne sais plus, j'ai tout essayé, dis moi donc quel est le meilleur selon toi ?

- D'accord, j'en ai avec moi, je vais te faire goûter. Mais d'abord ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas que tu saches où je cache.

Docile, Blaise s'exécuta. Il était bien trop curieux pour résister. Il entendit la jeune fille ouvrir un tiroir, puis s'approcher de lui. Il sentit ses doigts se poser sur ces lèvres. Il les entrouvrit pour parler, mais avait qu'il ait pu dire un mot, les doigts furent remplacées par les lèvres. Hannah l'embrassait ! Et elle l'embrassait bien ! Sans ouvrir les yeux, il la serra dans ses bras en répondant à son baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune fille souffla doucement :

- C'est le meilleur chocolat du monde…

**~oOo~**

_Niais au possible, mais malgré ma gourmandise, je séchais…_


	18. Au bout du fil

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Téléphone. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

**~oOo~**

**Au bout du fil**

La première fois que Ron Weasley s'était retrouvé confronté à l'appareil étrange que les moldus nomment téléphone, il avait 13 ans et il avait appelé son meilleur ami. Bien sur, Hermione lui en avait déjà parlé. Mais il ne parvenait jamais à en retenir le nom correctement et ne comprenait pas vraiment son utilité.

Lorsqu'Harry était retourné dans sa famille, cet objet avait été le seul moyen de le contacter. Heureusement le père de Ron avait parfaitement réussi à faire fonctionner le téléphone sans électricité et Ron avait pu parler à son meilleur ami. Arthur Weasley avait longuement expliqué à ses enfants l'usage du téléphone chez les moldus. Ginny et son frère avait trouvé un peu étrange l'idée de parler à une boite pour communiquer avec leur ami, mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution… Ils avaient donc essayé d'appeler. Ils avaient parlé très fort dans l'appareil, puisque aucune partie de leur corps ne se déplaçait (pas du tout comme un appel par cheminette), il leur semblait nécessaire de vaincre la distance par la puissance de leur voix. Harry leur avait patiemment expliqué par la suite qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'hurler, il les entendait parfaitement bien.

Cette première expérience était restée un souvenir un peu étrange pour le plus jeune des fils Weasley. Parler à quelqu'un sans le voir ? Vraiment trop bizarre. Il avait eu plusieurs années pour reléguer le téléphone dans un coin reculé de sa mémoire.

**~oOo~**

Evidemment, quand Ron avait commencé à sortir avec Hermione, tout avais changé et il avait de nouveau du se confronter aux inventions moldues.

Quand ils allaient chez ses parents tout d'abord. La maison était remplie d'objets étranges, dont Hermione devait lui expliquer l'utilité. Si certains finirent par devenir complètement banals, comme le grille pain par exemple, d'autre gardait un petit côté étrange, pas tout à fait réel à ses yeux, comme le téléphone. Si par hasard M. et Mme Granger recevait un appel pendant leur visite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer parler dans cette boite étrange pendant tout l'appel.

Pendant leurs sorties dans le monde moldu ensuite. Bien sûr Hermione était toujours à l'initiative de ces sorties, pour aller au cinéma ou pour visiter tel ou tel lieu remarquable. Pendant ces sorties hautement risquées, il se contentait de suivre les directives de sa chère et tendre afin de ne pas commettre d'erreur. Il ne fallait surtout pas provoquer une descente d'oubliator !

Au bout de quelques années, les téléphones portables avait fait leur apparition. Ron avait alors trouvé encore plus étrange cette invention. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment les moldus pouvaient parler dans cette petite boite et recevoir une réponse. Pour les fixes, il avait plus ou moins compris que les fils qui sortait de la boite amenais le son de la voix jusqu'à l'autre bout. Mais les téléphones portables ? Comment les gens pouvaient donc s'entendre ? En plus il avait l'air de parler tous seuls dans la rue. Pourtant personne ne les prenait pour des fous. Sans doute parce que de plus en plus de gens le faisait. Il devenait drôle de les observer gesticuler dans la rue en parlant à leur interlocuteur invisible, comme si celui-ci pouvait les voir.

**~oOo~**

Aujourd'hui, bien des années après sa première expérience avec le téléphone, c'est d'une main assurer que Ron décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de ses beaux-parents. Et si sa voix tremblait en prononçant le "Allo" rituel, ce n'était que l'émotion d'annoncer la naissance de sa fille, Rose Weasley.

**~oOo~**

_Pas très long, pourtant l'idée m'est venue rapidement. Mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver une chute pour que le texte ait un minimum d'intérêt. Qu'en dite vous ?_


	19. Des pieds aux cheveux

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème __**Pied(s)**__. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

**~oOo~**

**Des pieds aux cheveux**

Lorsque le commun des mortels (particulièrement la partie féminine) voit un bébé, elle s'extasie. Ouh qu'il est mignon ! Ah le miracle de la vie ! Oh qu'il est chou ! Pourtant un bébé n'a pas un potentiel d'amusement infini. Les premiers mois ils ne font que manger, dormir et pleurer.

Il est déjà un peu plus facile de s'extasier quand le bébé commence à attraper ses pieds. Déjà il est un peu plus grand donc un peu plus mignon. Et l'attrapage des pieds est une première activité un peu plus active. On peu le regarder faire et s'émerveiller de tant de souplesse. Ou on peut l'aider et s'amuser aussi avec les pieds du bambin. Rien de bien passionnant à la longue tout de même.

Andromeda savait que sa fille mériterait bien plus les exclamations d'émerveillement que n'importe quel bébé au monde. Parce qu'elle ne se contentait pas d'attraper ses pieds, elle. Sa fille à elle changeait la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux en même temps que ses mains se saisissaient de ses pieds ! Et ça c'était un miracle de la magie !

**~oOo~**

_Pardon pour ce texte ridicule, mais l'inspiration me fait défaut. Sachez que j'adore les bébés._


	20. Je les aurrai !

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème __**Sac**__. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

**~oOo~**

**Je les aurai !**

M. Rusard occupait la fonction respectable de concierge de l'école de sorcellerie la plus renommée, Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'un poste présentant de nombreux avantage : nourri, logé, blanchit, confortablement payé, dans le monde magique,…

Pourtant, aucun de ces avantages ne comblait vraiment M. Rusard. Nourri ? D'accord les elfes cuisinaient très bien, mais à force de trop bien manger on ne rentre plus dans ses robes ! Logé ? Bon le cadre est magnifique, mais un château, est-ce que vous vous rendrez compte à quel point c'est plein de courant d'air et glacial l'hiver ? Quand l'âge vient on le supporte de moins en moins. Blanchit ? Moui, bon et alors ? Confortablement payé ? Pas encore assez pour s'acheter le dernier kit de torture. Laissez-moi vous dire que ces petites merveilles coûtent une fortune. Dans le monde magique ? Vous voulez sans doute dire cerné d'élèves qui se moquent de vous à cause de votre condition de cracmol !

Non vraiment, ce n'était pas pour tous ces avantages matériels que M. Rusard aimait sont métier. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était le moment où il attrapait les élèves en train d'enfreindre le règlement. La main dans le sac ! Il se sentait alors remplit d'une intense satisfaction. Il avait gagné, il avait le pouvoir, maintenant c'était à lui de se moquer ! Il était le plus malin et les élèves ne devait pas l'oublier. Sa chère miss Teigne le secondait d'ailleurs très efficacement pour débusquer les petits voyous.

Evidemment il était regrettable que les châtiments corporels soient interdits. Là les élèves aurait vraiment obéit ! En attendant il se contentait de leurs faire faire des tâches ménagères aussi peu intéressantes que fatigantes. Astiquer les plaques de la salle aux trophées par exemple !

Ce soir M. Rusard jubilait. La veille il avait surpris les jumeaux Weasley avec un sac plein de bombabouses. L'expression "Pris la main dans le sac" avait pris tout son sens. Il allait pouvoir être créatif dans sa punition, pour que cette retenue les punisse aussi pour toutes les fois où ils lui avaient filé entre les doigts.

Voyons voir… Récurer le grand hall à la brosse à dent ou cirer le plancher de toutes les salles de classes du château ? De toute façon il aurait préféré les pendre par les pieds…

**~oOo~**

_Alors, laquelle vous choisissez ? Ou vous avez d'autres idées pour notre concierge préféré ? J'avoue que mes deux idées de punition sont plutôt banales. Une petite review quand même ?_


	21. Un silence assourdissant

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème _Silence_. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

* * *

**Un silence assourdissant**

Il existe toute sortes de silence, certain sont agréable, d'autre beaucoup moins.

Par exemple, le silence lorsque que vous lisez un bon livre, confortablement appuyée contre l'amour de votre vie qui dort sans ronfler (pour une fois !) est un silence confortable, apaisant.

Ou le silence d'une bibliothèque, sans même un chuchotement, vous êtes concentré sur votre travail, peut-être que parfois pour relever la tête et votre regard croise celui d'un ami. Mais vous ne brisez pas le silence studieux. Un regard, une mimique, et votre ami comprend ce que vous lui dites sans parole : « Ce sujet est passionant ! », « Je m'ennuie… » ou « mais quand-est-ce que ce sera fini ! »

Lorsqu'il est partagé avec ceux que nous aimons, ou lors d'un moment de bonheur, le silence est confortable.

Le silence n'est pas forcément le synonyme de solitude.

Parfois le silence peut aussi être inconfortable. Ce n'est pas confortable lorsque votre petit ami vous dit « je t'aime » et que vous ne pouvez pas lui répondre, parce que ce serait un mensonge.

Le silence peut être honteux. Comme le silence qui suit la question : « Est-ce que c'est de ta faute ? ». Vous devez répondre, mais vous ne le voulez pas, pas tout de suite. Il vous faut quelques secondes pour rassembler votre courage et avouer votre erreur.

Le silence peut être douloureux. C'est le silence qui suit l'annonce de votre mère. Elle vient de vous apprendre que votre père à succomber à une attaque cardiaque dans la nuit. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire, vous laissez seulement la douleur vous envahir, parce que vous n'y pouvez rien.

D'autres silences sont angoissants, oppressants. C'est le silence qui suit la bataille. Tout est fini, mais vous ne savez pas encore si vous pouvez y croire. Alors vous attendez que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas, la première revendication de victoire.

Hermione avait déjà connu tous ces silences, et bien d'autre encore. Mais finalement elle se rendait compte que tous ces silences n'en étaient pas, ce' n'étaient que des moments de calme, avec de faible bruit, comme le froissement d'une page, le souffle des respirations ou encore le vent dans les arbres.

Rien n'aurait pu la préparer au silence assourdissant qui suivit la naissance de sa fille. Elle savait bien que la pièce était bruyante. Après tout, les médicomages s'agitaient dans tous les sens, s'empressait autour du corps de sa petite fille en aboyant des ordres et agitant leurs instruments. Mais sa fille restait _silencieuse_, et Hermione n'entendait rien d'autre que ce _silence_. Elle aurait voulu hurler, tendre les bras pour la prendre tout contre elle, pourtant elle restant là, incapable de faire autre chose que d'écouter le silence assourdissant de sa fille.

Et soudain, le silence se brisa, Rose Weasley pleurait pour la première fois.


	22. Range ta chambre !

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème _Bazar_. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

* * *

**Range ta chambre !**

« Range ta chambre ! »

« Ma chérie, si tu ne ranges pas ta chambre immédiatement, tu peux dire adieux à l'après-midi piscine avec les copines. »

« Il y a eu un ouragan dans cette pièce ou quoi ? Non ? Dans tous les cas tu ranges ta chambre. »

« Bon sang James, si quelqu'un cherche l'illustration du mot bazar, il n'a qu'à venir voir ta chambre immédiatement. Maintenant, il va falloir qu'elle devienne l'illustration du mot _ordonnée_ ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tes jouets sont éparpillés au milieu du salon jeune homme ? Ta chambre est suffisamment grande, si tu n'as plus de place c'est que tu as besoin de la ranger ! »

« James mon chéri, explique moi pourquoi il faut déblayer un chemin pour accéder à ton lit ? »

« Mon cœur, je crois que tes jouets se sentent un peu perdu au milieu de se bazar, il serait gentil de ranger ta chambre pour qu'ils se sentent plus à l'aise. »

« Le nouveau jeu que t'a offert tonton Ron est vraiment très beau. Tu devrais ranger ta chambre pour l'accueillir comme il se doit parmi tes jouets. »

« Non James, tu n'auras pas de boursouflet tant que tu ne seras pas capable de ranger ta chambre. »

Quelques années plus tard…

« Tiens James, l'autre jour j'ai fait un peu de rangement dans ta chambre, et j'ai trouvé ça. Si tu m'expliquais qui est cette Lily Evans qui t'envoie des lettres aussi charmantes ? »

Finalement, James se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ranger sa chambre…


	23. Respire ma chérie !

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème _Respire_. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

* * *

**Respire ma chérie**

Hermione avait mal, très très mal. Ses entrailles étaient en feu, elle avait l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur. Et quelque part c'était le cas puisqu'elle était en train d'accoucher. Même si ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que le doloris de Bellatrix (après tout la douleur était relativement localisée), ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

A ses côtés son mari lui tenait la main et essayait de l'aider : « Respire ma chérie, c'est bien, respire comme tu l'as appris, allez avec moi, ouf… ouf… ouf… Respire Hermione, respire ! »

Au milieu des contractions, Hemione fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle se visualisait la scène de l'extérieur, elle en train de souffrir sur la table d'accouchement, la sage-femme entre ses jambes et son mari à ses côtés en train de souffler comme un petit chien. Si la médisorcière ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle entendit sa patiente éclater de rire (après tout elle en avait vu d'autres !), Ronald fut stupéfait. Il resta bouché-bé à coté du lit, sans parvenir à imaginer pourquoi sa femme riait follement au lieu de se concentrer pour que leur enfant vienne au monde.

La stupeur de son mari n'aida pas la pauvre parturiente à reprendre son calme, au contraire. Après le petit chien, son mari lui faisait le poisson hors de l'eau ! Elle riait à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, sa respiration en devenait erratique. La contraction suivante la prit par surprise, et elle se tordit de douleur sur le lit. La sage-femme décida alors de reprendre les choses en main.

« Mme Weasley, reprenez votre calme, respirer lentement, bien, on respire… »

Hermione repris doucement son calme, contrôlant à nouveau la douleur.

« Très bien, très bien, alors à la prochaine contraction, je veux que vous commenciez à poussez. Vous vous souvenez de vos cours d'accouchement ? Très bien, maintenant alors ! »

Et la dernière partie de l'accouchement commença. Hermione poussa, poussa et poussa encore, sous les encouragements de son mari. De longs efforts plus tard, l'exclamation tant attendue arriva :

« Je vois la tête ! Un dernier effort et votre enfant sera là ! »

Hermione puisa dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie et donna enfin naissance à sa fille. Elle sentit la sage femme se saisir de la tête de sa fille et l'aider à s'extirper du corps de sa mère.

Et soudain, ce fut le silence.

* * *

_Étonnamment__, j'ai pu lié ce thème avec le premier de la soirée, Silence__. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il est deux chapitre plus tôt. J'avais pensé un moment à intervertir les chapitres, et puis finalement,... non._


End file.
